Dead or Alive
by AkaiitE
Summary: After discovering that Book may not be one their side, the crew of serenity is throw into a mission they never thought they'd accept. With the lives of everyone on board, as well as everyother Independence hanging in the balance, they must face the music.


_Disclaimer: I don't own firefly. It is the marvelous creation of one Joss Whedon, who is my hero... I only hope this written work can live up to his legacy._

_A/N: This script was created for an English 30-1 project. It is entirely my own creation (with some help from a very valued teacher and a few friends). You don't have to like it, just PLEASE do not copy it. I would appricate if anyone ask before using anything I have written in this document. I worked for six long months on this, many tears and computer crashes ensued. It is extremly important to me. Any comments are welcome. =) Enjoy!_

_**Firefly – Dead or Alive**_

It's the year 2517. Earth That Was could no longer sustain our numbers. We were too many. We set for the stars. In this new domain we came across a new solar system; dozens of planets and hundreds of moons, each terraformed. Terreaforming is a process taking decades un order to sustain human life. Each terraformed planet was almost identical to Earth That Was, with its own quirks such as slightly heavier gravity, endless deserts, bottomless oceans. The central planets formed the Alliance from the two remaining superpowers from Earth That Was, China and the United States. The Alliance was a beacon of hope and civilization in the most hostile land known to man. The savage outer planets refused the totalitarian rule of the Alliance and formed the Independence. The war was devastating. It lasted longer than any war to date. Hundreds of thousands of Independence soldiers lost their lives in the final battle in Serenity Valley, Hera. Those that survived were left with nothing.

_Scene 1_

Open to a room made of stone blocks and has no windows. Water drips from the corners pooling on the floor giving the room the appearance of a cellar or prison. Littering the room are pictures of Christ and other religious symbols. There is a brushed stainless steel table in the center of the room covered in papers and maps. A single gas lantern is on the table feeding a gentle light to the room. The only other light in the room is some natural light spilling in from under the door that is up a narrow set of stairs that are barely visible. On top of the desk and papers is an old fashioned communication device. Book and Jackson are hunched over the table analysing the maps carefully. Both men are dressed in an Alliance Military uniform.

BOOK: The Alliance plans to take Serenity Valley. That valley is the last thing the independence has a firm hold on. Presently they are outfitting a skiff to assault any ground crews we have. My advice is to get everything we've got out there.

INDEPENDENCE GENERAL: _(his voice is coming from the radio on the desk. He sounds shocked and upset) _Gorramit! We ain't got enough men to hold Serenity. 1

BOOK: You don't have many, but those that are still with us are strong and loyal. Give it everything you got and you will be able to hold Serenity Valley.

_Jackson officer coughs uncertainly. _

BOOK: _(covering the mic, in an undertone)_Quiet, Jackson! I know we can do this.

GENERAL: Your intel has always been mighty helpful. I don't think we've got a hope in hell for this one.

BOOK: Trust in your men.

(beat)

I know they will pull through for us all. This is that last chance the Independence has!

_Scene 2_

_Fifty men and women all dressed in older western fashions, mostly wearing brown__leather coats which are mud covered and tattered. These men and women are clearly poor. All of them carry an odd assortment of old pistols. Newer, larger, automatic weapons are scare to be seen. All weapons are held in leather holsters. All the soldiers have stoic faces. These men and women have clearly seen their fair share of tragedy and suffering. They are a close knit society of Independent soldiers. The General stands in front of them. He is dressed the same as all the others in tattered leather clothes. Sewn on both shoulders are four stars. Over his left eye is a patch, running from underneath the patch is a long thin scar. _

GENERAL: Intel tells us them gorram alliance folk want to take our Serenity Valley. Let's show them that they ain't never gonna shut us down. Our guns will never stop shootin until we have freedom for all. To hell with them!

MEN and WOMEN: (roar in approval)

GENERAL: Tonight, we will be victorious!

_The crowd disperses. All the men and women of the Independence are preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. There are no sounds apart from the rustling of feet and the clink of guns and knives being cleaned. Mal and Zoe remain still in the line. Both look like they are prepared for an attack at any time and seem determined. _

ZOE: _(quietly)_ Something ain't right about this, sir.

MAL: Why should there be? We will kick them Alliance so hard they won't know what hit them! Like the general said: we will be victorious. We will finally be free of those dogs!

ZOE: Of course, sir, it's just the nerves talking.

Zoe and Mal walk off towards the crowd. Zoe is one step behind Mal at all times. Both of them carefully pick a route through the crowd. Their eyes never cease moving, trying to spot danger. They finally make it to two other men. With a slight nod they acknowledge the other men. Both look tired and wary. Neither of them have the same determined face that Mal and Zoe both sport. They nod at Mal and Zoe as they sit down and start cleaning their guns. Mal carries an old pistol that is slightly rusted from the years of wear and tear. Zoe carries a small pistol that is strapped to her left leg and a larger rifle. Silently, the men and Zoe sit awaiting the battle to begin.

_Scene 3_

_Scene opens with a close up on Book's face. His brows are furrowed as he listens to the General's report. It has been a few hours since the initial communication. This passing of the hours is indicated by how little oil is left in the lamp and the absence of light from the door. It appears that Book hasn't left the room since his original communication. _

GENERAL: _(sullen)_The Alliance brought in a Skiff like you said. It's tearing us apart down there.

BOOK: I take it you ignored my advice and sent only men down there with no air support.

GENERAL:We intend to. (beat) if it cools down.

BOOK:It won't cool down. You either send the support, or you give up.

BLACK OUT

_**Six years later** Scene 4_

On Serenity. He and Zoe are sitting at the table in the brightly lit eating area of Serenity. They are laughing about something. In their hands are small clay mugs with little liquid left.

MAL (wiping tears of laughter from his eyes):

Oh God remember the look on that old man's face? And Bendez! The way he...

The two fall silent. Their faces sad and pensive.

MAL: _(sigh)_How'd we end up out here with nothing? It seemed like we had it all… The damned general should have given us that back up. I still will never know how I got out of there alive.

ZOE: Sir... _(she's interrupted by the entrance of Wash from the bridge)_

_Wash strides over to his wife, seeing how depressed she looks, he places a hand on her shoulder in comfort. For a few more seconds there is silence. He looks down at his wife with sad eyes. He opens and closes his mouth a few times trying to say something to her. She looks up, presses her cheek against his hand, and closes her eyes._

WASH: _(to Mal)_ We just received a communication from Pandora.

MAL: _(confused and curious)_From who?

WASH: _(shrugs)_ Dunno. They asked for the Sheppard.

MAL: _(shocked)_What do they want with a preacher?

_Mal stands up abruptly, knocking over his chair in the process. He stalks off towards the passenger quarters. The camera follows behind him as he storms down. He is very confused, and his face portrays that. When he throws open a sliding door to Book's quarters. The preacher wasn't sleeping. He was hunched over a table reading his bible. The camera is over Mal's shoulder showing Book's face. Book has a bemused look on his face. _

BOOK: Captain, to what do I owe the pleasant surprise?

MAL: _camera behind Book's shoulder. Mal looks upset. Both Zoe and Wash are standing behind him, in the shadows._

You tell me, Sheppard. Why am I getting hailed from Alliance controlled planets?

_Camera swings back over Mal's shoulder. Book looks confused, shocked, and worried. It is clear that he has an idea of who the communication was from. _

BOOK: I don't know captain.

MAL: You better go answer it.

_Book stands up slowly, keeping an eye on Mal like he is a snake that is going to attack. He edges out of the room cautiously out of the room and up the stairs. The camera watches from Mal's postion. Mal waits a beat, the follows up the stairs. The camera watches Mal go up the stairs, and then cuts into Mal hovering outside the door to the bridge. The Camera shoots over Mal's shoulder showing Book at the Console talking to the fed on the monitor. _

BOOK: _in a low voice. He is unaware of Mal standing in the hall. _Jackson. (beat) How did you find me here?

JACKSON: Rumours. It's been around the 'verse that you've been living on that boat with criminals. I've even heard you're in the company of Simon and River Tam.

BOOK: I've been keeping a close eye on River. She's unstable. Someone had to after they let her slip through their fingers. Why did you contact me?

JACKSON: _worried _Those Independence you've got yourself tied up with are going to be the death of you. It's finished. Independence are in trouble..._transmission cuts out. The screen fills with static. The camera is on the far side of the consol. It shows Book in focus, a worried look on his face. The focus changes to show Mal still standing at the door. Zoe and Wash appear behind him. All of them shocked and worried. For a while Book stays at the consol leaning over it. He slowly gets up and walks away. Mal ambushes him at the door with his fist. Book, not paying close attention, almost gets hit in the fac. However, he manages to dodge the blow enough that the fist catches him shoulder rather than the face. Mal brings his fist back for a second strike, but Zoe catches him at the elbow. _

ZOE: Sir! Stop!

MAL: _Through his teeth._He's a gorram fed! He has been since the start! Did try to sell us out? I bet he's not even a real preacher! _Pulls his arm out of Zoe's grasp and fixes his shirt. Book stands up slowly from his crouched position. _

BOOK: You're right.

MAL: I knew I couldn't trust him! _Mal turns on his heel and tries to walk off, however, Zoe and Wash contain him. _I'm dropping you off on Persephone. I would throw you out of the air lock, let you suck vacuum, but I ain't that kind of man.

BOOK: I'm not finished, captain. Yes, you were correct in assuming that I am not, in fact, a Sheppard. But you are wrong in thinking I am Alliance.

_Scene 5_

_The scene fades out, with a new a scene fading over it. The entire crew, excluding River, are sitting around the table in eating quarters. Book is standing in front of everyone, his hands folded in front of him. He has a sorrowful look o his face. Everyone is silent in front at Book. As he speaks, the camera pans around the room showing the reactions that the crew are having to his tale. Mal keeps a stoic expression, drinking in what Book has to say. Zoe has her eyes closed, her face is sorrowful. Wash's eyes are wide and shocked, as if he can hardly believe what he is hearing. Simon looks guilty. Kaylee and Inara look mournful. Jayne is sitting on the edge of his seat, he is leaning his forearms on his thighs. He is holding a sharp knife. He's face is angry. River can been seen peering around the corner, her face curious._

BOOK: I grew up on Osiris. Being on a central planet, my childhood was filled with conflict as the Alliance tried to establish a new government. When the Alliance was finally formed in my late twenties, it was a beacon of hope that the outer planets would no longer live in poverty. We all grew up learning of the less privileged planets on the rim. Hearing that there was finally a way to save the was a miracle. That is, until they refused the Alliance's help. War broke out. It was like one of those world wars you hear about from the time of Earth That Was. Men and women of all ages were draft to fight for the Alliance. Among them, me; I was young. We were told this would be the most glorious accomplishment of our lives. I've fought and killed many men. I'm not proud of it. The first time I pulled that trigger on another human being (beat) _He looks mournful. He takes a deep breath and continues. _I fought as a solider for a long time. Finally I was given a position as the military man inside the science department. That was when I was approached by an Independence man. He offered me a chance to end the carnage. He offered me a position as a double agent. A spy. After fighting and killing for over 20 years, hating every minute of it, I jumped on the chance. I relayed the independence inside information for six years. I gave them detailed battle plans, science reports, advanced warnings. Everything. It was their choice to ignore it all in the end. When Serenity fell, I kept my position inside the Alliance. The Academy program started shortly before that incident. _River enters the room with a gliding step. She is muttering frantically and incoherently to herself. _

RIVER: _Her muttering has now become audible. The camera focuses on her faces as she moves closer to Book. She is looking down as she moves. _Hands of blue... two by two... you too... blue..._tears starts streaming down her face. Her eyes snap up to Book and she lets out a horrified scream. She collapses, sobbing. _

SIMON: River! _He jumps out of his chair and rushes over to his sister. He picks her up and holds her in his arms. He checks her over quickly, worried. Determining that there is nothing wrong with her, his gaze moves up to Book. His eyes are angry. _You mean to say you helped do this to her? You're a monster. _He picks her up and carries her down to the infirmary. Book's eyes fall. Kaylee stands up quickly, her eyes angry._

BOOK: When I heard he was looking to get her out of there, I contacted some old Inpedendence contacts. They helped him get River out. The other students were orphans. No one cared about them. At least River had someone to save her. _Kaylee leaves the room. _

MAL: That's a mighty fine tale.

ZOE: So, what's the communication about?

BOOK: The programme is complete.

JAYNE: What ruttin' programme?

BOOK: The academy. The 3 students left are finally the killing machines that the Alliance set out to create.

BLACK OUT

_Scene 6_

_In Inara's shuttle. Inara is sitting at her monitor, sorting through costumers. There is a knock on the door and Simon peers around the corner. _

INARA: You may enter. (_Simon nods, clears his throat, and then steps into the shuttle. He looks around him, taking in the surroundings of the elaborately decorated shuttle. Carefully, he steps around the bed, eyeing it as he does so, then sits on the edge of the couch. Inara smiles at his uneasiness, stands up and floats across the room, settling down beside him on the couch. )_

I understand what you have just learnt probably bothers you.

SIMON: You think? That man, I trusted him and... (_Simon drops his head into his hands and shakes his head back and forth in frustration). _He betrayed my trust. He was part of River's pain.

INARA: The fact is, he helped you once it became clear that you were willing to rescue your sister.

SIMON: _yelling. _He still hurt her!

INARA: (_Placing a hand on Simon's shoulder.) _I often have clientswho speak of betrayal. They have loved ones who betrayed them; family members who hurt them beyond repair. It is why they seek out companions. They seek solace. They seek a reason to forgive them when they can find none. I imagine that is why I find you here. _Simon looks surprised. _I can read people well; especially men. You want to forgive him, but you can't.

SIMON: He hurt her. He hurt them. Defenceless children.

INARA: But he helped free River. Talk to him. Perhaps he hasn't yet revealed everything.

WASH: (_on the radio) _Inara, we are entering Persephone's atmosphere. Feel free to leave at any time.

INARA: (_standing up, walking towards the shuttle's control console, hits a switch and answers.) _Thanks Wash. I'll see you guys in a few days. _She turns back to Simon. _If you'll excuse me, I must be going now. We can continue this talk afterwards if it pleases you.

SIMON: Thanks. (_He turns on his heel and leaves the shuttle. The scene shows Serenity flying towards a city on the planet`s surface. Inara`s shuttle detaches and speeds off towards the planet. _

_Scene 7_

_Mal and Book are sitting at the table in the eating quarters. Mal is leaning in his thighs. _

MAL:I won`t leave you on Persephone. You`ve proved that you`re useful on this boat. Being able to fly onto Alliance controlled planets because of you is worth it.

BOOK: Captain.

MAL: I've got work to do. _He gets up and leaves the kitchen. _

_Scene 8_

_Eastdown docks, Persephone. It is crowed. Serenity is "parked" between two larger ships. The airlock opens slowly. Wash, Mal, Zoe, and Jayne are all standing in the open door. Kaylee is visible in the back with Simon._

WASH: Oh Captain, oh please can I have a new mul... seeing as my wife saw fit to blow up my last one?

MAL: Let's get supplies first, see if we can't get a new job, then maybe lookin into a new mull. If not, we have to repair the old one. Kaylee is the best engineer in the 'verse. I'm sure she can fix it. Jayne, you go with Wash. Zoe, you're with me.

_Zoe and Mal walk off towards a bar. They enter. It is dingy and smoky. Despite it being morning outside, the dirty windows hardly allow any light through. It is crowded with all sorts of people. The waitresses are dressed as geishas. There is music playing, but it's almost drowned out by the general chatter. Mal sits in the farthest table in the corner. He puts his feet up on the table and waits. _

ZOE: Sir, what are we doing?

MAL: Letting the work come to us. (_Mal smiles. One man notices him sitting in the corner. His face is covered by a black scarf and a hat that is pulled low over his eyes. His hands are gloved, but his fingers are poking out of the tips. He calls over a waitress and hands her a slip of paper, then whispers in her ear. The waitress makes her way over slowly to Mal and discreetly hands him the note. Mal conceals a smile. He sips at a drink for a while, then gets up and leaves, Zoe on his tail.)_

ZOE: Did we get any work, sir?

MAL: Right here. (_Smiling, he pulls out the slip of paper and reads. )_

ZOE: What is it, sir?

MAL: Contact in 3 hours back here.

_Mal stalks off into the crowded streets._

_Scene 9_

_The scene cuts to Serentiy. Kaylee and Simon are sitting on the couches in the passenger quarters. They are talking. Simon is still a little upset about what he has discovered about Book. Kaylee is lying down and has her head in Simon's lap. Book comes down the stairs silently. He hesitates when he sees Simon and Kaylee. When Simon sees Book, he jumps to his feet, knocking Kaylee to the floor. _

SIMON: Sheppard, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.

BOOK: Of course

SIMON: I... what...

BOOK: Understand this, boy. There is still plenty about me you will never know. But know this, if there's one thing I regret, it's not being able to save those children.

_Book continues through the room. The camera follows him to his door, when he starts to slid it open, the camera switches to a close up on Simon's face. He looks even more confused than before. _

_Scene 10_

_Zoe and Mal are back in the bar. It is clearly later, although it is still very dark inside the bar. It is more crowded. It is impossible to hear the music tinkling in the background now. Mal sits back down at the same table. Not long after ordering a drink the man in black limps over to the table. His left leg appears to be completely useless and makes a dull thud with every step the man takes. As he sits down, he uncovers his face slightly to reveal an extremely scarred face. Mal's eyes widen. _

MAL: General?

GENERAL: Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds. _Holding out a hand for Mal to shake. Mal takes it. _

MAL: It's captain now, Sir.

GENERAL: So I hear. We've got a job for you and your little ship. Three children on Pandora need... extracting. They are potentially hazardous to men like us.

MAL: Hazardous? I don't like to put my crew in danger, Sir.

GENERAL: If you don't do this, it's not just your crew you have to worry about, Sergeant.

_Scene 11_

_Scene fades out into the kitchen on Serenity. Mal, Zoe, are Jayne are all sitting around the table. _

ZOE: It's the only work we've had in a long time, Sir.

JAYNE: I don't like the idea of more crazy people on this boat. Makes me uncomfortable.

MAL: I don't like the idea either. These children are killing machines. Machines created to kill people like Zoe and me.

ZOE: True. But I still think we should take this one, Sir.

_Simon, Kaylee, and Book enter the kitchen_

_(Book a few seconds after Simon and Kaylee). _

SIMON: Human cargo?

MAL: We will see.

SIMON: Children from the academy? (_Mal nods. Book looks concerned). _We have to save them.

MAL: (_His voice raised.) _And endanger the rest of my crew? (_ He storms off.) _

_Scene 12_

_Mal is in his bunk, lying on his bed. His hands are in his hair. He is upset. The camera catches movement in one of the corners and focuses on that movement. It is Inara coming down the ladder. She is silent as she moves and Mal doesn't notice her. For a long moment Inara remains unmoving at the base of the ladder. She takes a large intake of breath. _

MAL: Don't even.

INARA: You have two choices, Mal. First, help the children and get money. Enough probably to get this tin can repaired properly instead of continuing to Jerry-rig everything. Second, don't help the kids, and keep the crew safe long enough to find another that really a choice? You know as well as I do the answer to that. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time you've gone against the Alliance. This wouldn't be the first time that you've looked death in the face.

MAL: (_sitting up )_What? That our petty thieving won't pay enough to keep this boat in the sky? You think I don't know that? You think that you haven't reminded me of that every single day?

INARA: Mal, I wasn't…

MAL: I know very well that you were going to tell me that my job is pathetic.

INARA: If you would just listen you would know that I'm not trying to mock you. I'm trying to help.

MAL: What if I, unlike every other gorram person on this boat, don't want help from a whore!

INARA: Then so be it. But you know well those children need your help.

_She starts up the ladder, angr,. Mal's comment hurt her more than she'll admit. _

INARA: Just so you know. I will leave if you don't help.

_She is gone with tears brimming her eyes. Mal flops back down on his bed, continuing to run his hands through his hair in frustration. Finally, he grabs a handful. His fists turn white as he holds his hair in a death grip. He is now not only torn between money and his family, but also his heart. _

BLACK OUT

_Scene 13_

_Scene opens in the Kitchen Simon is sitting alone at the table. His head is in his hands. Inara walks in, wiping the tears from her eyes and sees Simon. She sits down next to him and smiles. _

INARA: What's on your mind.

SIMON: Probably the same thing that's on everyone else's mind. What to do. About Book, about the kids. There is no right or wrong answer.

INARA: Do you really believe that?

SIMON: To be frank, no. I believe that we should rescue the children. After seeing what's been done to River… On the other hand, these people on Serenity are my new family. And despite everything, they still consider me family. I can't bear to put them in danger.

INARA: Do you doubt their ability to defend themselves?

SIMON: We all know that these children are killing machines. Even Mal or Zoe couldn't stop them. I've seen what River can do. I've seen her slash open Jayne's chest, seen her shoot three mean in the head, seen her tear apart the infirmary. I'm sure that's not even half of what the others can do.

_Silence for a long moment. _

SIMON: It's still right to save them.

_INARA smiles. _

INARA: Then why don't you and I work out a way to save them.

_Simon looks up, confused. The camera focuses on Simon for a while and the focus shifts behind him where we see Mal standing in the door frame watching as Simon and Inara begin planning to extract the children. His face betrays worry. He stands for a moment, then turns around and walks down the fore passage towards the bridge. _

_Scene 14_

_Mal enters the bridge where Wash is sitting watching the sky. _

MAL: How far to Pandora?

WASH: Dunno, maybe 5- 6 days from here on hard burn.

MAL: Get us there.

WASH: Right-o Captain Tight pants!

MAL: Enough with the wise cracks and get us there.

_Mal leaves the bridge. The Scene shows serenity turning around and hard burns in the opposite direction, presumably off towards __Pandora._

_Scene 15_

_Mal is sitting at the kitchen table. He has maps spread out across the table and he is examining them quizzically. Kaylee enters the room, __with Zoe, and Jayne on her tail. They are confused as to why Mal has maps laid out across the table and they watch him for a moment._

KAYLEE:

Where we going, cap'n? Serenity dunnit just turn around on her own.

MAL: Pandora.

ZOE: Are you sure, sir?

_Mal opens his mouth, then closes it. He stands for a moment with the camera focused on him. In the background, Inara and Simon become visible in the group off to the edge. _

MAL: We've been in plenty of trouble before. This shouldn't be too dangerous if we play our cards right. I mean we got Simon and River into an Alliance hospital no problem. Granted we need to work on the getting out. Those kids _will_ become a danger; maybe even kill some of us. All we need to do is get them out. Jackson has a drop point, and once we hand them over, they are no longer our concern. So who's got a plan?

_Inara and Simon step forward. _

INARA: We do

BLACK OUT

_Scene 16_

_The scene opens in Inara's shuttle. Mal is stretched out on the bed with his eyes closed. Inara __is piloting the shuttle and Zoe and Book are hovering behind her. Mal and Zoe are dressed down in servant type clothes. They are posing as Inara's servants. Book is dressed as an Alliance official, as Inara's customer. In the corner, barely visible is a cryogenic chamber - the one River arrived in. The scene shows Inara's shuttle flying away from Serenity. _

INARA: Doesn't it seem odd to you?

MAL: What? That here I am, ready to risk my life for a bunch of crazy, alliance rugrats?

INARA: No, I mean why bother getting those children out only to lock them up again?

MAL: I take the job with a smile and no questions. All I know is what I've been told, and all I want to know I've been told.

INARA: (_Frustrated with Mal's insensitivity and selfishness, Inara returns her attention to the control panel in front of her and speaks into the speaker to Wash.) _Wash we are entering the atmosphere now. We will see you in a few hours hopefully.

WASH: _through the speaker_ Right-O Inara. See you then. Wash out.

INARA: _to Book. _Once we are on the surface, we will drop you off at the coordinates you gave me earlier. I can then take Mal and Zoe to the contact Dr. Jackson previously set up for us.

_Book nods slightly. __The scene shows the shuttle flying down towards the planet's surface. The planet is mostly forested territory. Deep lush rain forests stretch out as far as the eye can see. It is only broken by the occasional building. _

BOOK: Pandora was already thriving with plant and animal life when we arrived in this solar system.

_Everyone is silent as they watch the planet soar underneath them. Even Mal has stood up and is watching out the cockpit window. Ahead there is a large break in the trees. _

BOOK: There it is!

_INARA steers the shuttle towards the clearing. As they near the clearing they can see an extensive facility with helicopter landing pads, run ways, and launch pads. There are no windows on the cold grey building. Inara touches down on one of the runways and opens the hatch to the shuttle. She gives Book a significant look, he nods, and leaves out the hatch. Inara, Mal, and Zoe watch quietly as he walks down the runway. After a moment, Inara shuts the hatch again, and takes off. _

_Scene 17_

_Book has entered the building and is walking down a surgically clean white hallway. It is completely unadorned and plain. The only things on the walls are the occasional security panel. Watching as Book walks purposefully down the hall, the camera retreats. It sees the scene behind Book. The hall is empty until Book is halfway down, then Marcus appears, out of focus, in the background._

MARCUS: Well, if it isn't Derrial.

BOOK: (_Freezes, his face betrays fear and shock. Without turning around, he answers.)_Marcus?

MARCUS: I was worried that you wouldn't remember me after your mission, old man.

BOOK: (_turning around slowly to face Marcus) _I've not been gone so long.

MARCUS: _(With a grin splitting across his face) _No one has been gone for a year and returned empty handed.

BOOK: Seems we've already weeded out the brilliant children from the 'verse.

MARCUS: So it would seem.

BOOK: _(awkwardly, with a cough) _I've been ordered to perform some tests on the chi...Subjects.

MARCUS: (_raises an eyebrow in disbelief, however he continues with the charade ) _Of course. _(BOOK turns on his heel to continue down the hall. As Book does so, Marcus turns and begins sprinting towards the nearest security panel. Book, hearing Marcus' heavy foot falls, turn quickly while drawing a gun. It is much more sophisticated than Mal's gun. Without even a moment's hesitation, Book pulls the trigger, hitting Marcus in the base of his skull. Marcus is dead instantly, and is sent flying across the floor, where he finally lays to rest. Lying dead, red blood starts to pool out of the wound and stain the white floors. Book glances down at the dead man at his feet, but walks away without any further acknowledgment of the death he has just caused. This is the first man that is known to be killed by Book, but by his cool demeanour, it is clear that he has probably mercilessly killed before. _

_Scene18 _

_The scene opens in one of the cities on Pandora. All the cities resemble the Academy, in the sense that they do not belong in the lush forest landscape. The cities compromise of large stone cold buildings that stretch to the sky above. _

MAL: Inara, we'll be back soon. Hang tight.

INARA:_ With a sarcastic undertone_ Just don't get caught.

MAL: I never get caught.

_Inara rolls her eyes. Mal and Zoe exit the shuttle. The frame shows the scene from Inara's perspective, watching as the shuttle doors close on Mal and Zoe. _

ZOE: Where are we meeting this contact, sir?

MAL: _holding a map and turning it a few times. He studies it ad his surroundings for a moment. _Down the street here. There should be an old warehouse. _Zoe nods and leads the way down the street. Zoe and Mal walk down the street, reach the warehouse, and pull open the door. Inside is lit by a few bare light bulbs. The warehouse is dusty and filled with debris. In the center of the room is a man dressed in an Alliance uniform standing beside two cryogenic chambers. They are older than the one that Simon brought River on Serenity in, but they don't look like they are in disrepair. Mal approaches the man with confidence with an outstretched hand. _

MAL: The name's Malcolm Reynolds, this here's my first mate Zoe. You the man Dr. Jackson sent us to meet?

ALLIANCE MAN #1: _suspicious _Yes. Tell me, how do you know Dr. Jackson?

MAL: Old friends.

ALLIANCE MAN#1: Of course.

MAL: We'll just be taking the cargo then, and be on our merry way.

ALLIANCE MAN#1: Of course.

MAL: _in an undertone to Zoe. _You want to help Inara with the loading of the chambers. I will finalize the deal with our man here.

ZOE: Yes, sir. _Zoe takes the trolley that the two chambers are piled on and rolls it out the door. The shuttle can be seen idling outside the door. Zoe disappears out the door. _

MAL: _To the Alliance man. _Here. _Throws him a bag of money. The alliance man catches the money and smiles. _Nice doing business with you. _Turns to leave._

ALLIANCE MAN#1: You're too kind, Mr. Reynolds, however, I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave this building. _At those words 6 armed alliance men stand up from crouched positions around the room. Mal looks shocked then raises his hands slightly. _

BLACK OUT.

_Scene 19_

_Book is walking down a wide hallway that resembles that of a hospital. The walls are pale and unadorned. The floors are laminate tiles that echo every step Book takes down the empty halls. Bright fluorescent lights give the hall an eerie appeal. There is no one to be seen. Book makes it to the end of the hall and starts undoing all the locks and deadbolts that are sealing a heavy metal door shut. Finally he pulls open the door to reveal 3 beds, each with a sleeping figure in it. He enters the room and strides over to the closest bed. He shakes awake the occupant. _

BOOK: Stand by the door and wait.

_He does the same thing to the other 2 children. All three of them cannot be more than 16 years old. Under their eyes are heavy black bruises from lack of sleep.__ They are all of a thin, wiry build that gives them the appearance of fragility. They wait by the door with harsh looks in their eyes. _

BOOK: Follow me to the procedure lab.

_He begins retreating down the hall and the children begin following like sheep. They walk as if they were lifeless. Book reaches a door halfway down the hall and opens it. Inside is a lab with four chairs. One appears not to have been used in a while. _

BOOK: Sit

_They do as their told. He straps each of them into the chairs with heavy leather bindings. __He pulls out a tranquillizer gun and injects each of them until they pass out. _

BOOK: _(to himself) _No hesitation, no hitches, no nothing. That was far too easy. These children have been made to obey; made to obey anyone in an alliance uniform? That doesn't seem right. Why should they obey me without question? Is this a fault of their programming; is something more a play? Best not mention it, I'll keep an eye on them without alarming the crew.

_Scene 20_

_Inara and Zoe have loaded the cryo chambers and are waiting__ for Mal outside the warehouse. This scene is being watched from behind a crate, signifying that they are being watched. When they start to talk, the camera moves in closer._

INARA: Where's Mal?

ZOE: Said he'd be right out.

INARA: It's been a bit too long, I'm worried.

ZOE: so am I.

_The two women make their way towards the building. __Reaching the door, a few men jump out from behind the crates and attack them. With little hesitation, the women fight back. The fighting is wild, and somehow they manage to fight off most of the men. Both are badly injured; Inara has blood running down her face from a cut on her forehead and Zoe has a scrap on her cheek. Breathing heavily, they watch the men who lay unconscious on the ground. As they start to drop their guard, one man starts to stager to his feet. In quick reaction, Zoe pulls her gun out of its holster and shots the man. Satisfied they are safe, they move towards the door and pull open the door and peer inside. They see that the men have Mal. They are taking Mal out a back door; he is struggling against his captors. Two men make their way towards Inara and Zoe. The camera switches to the point of view of the two men as they push open the door. A fist comes flying out of nowhere, and then a foot. As Zoe beats down the men, Inara moves in and unties Mal. He brings up his freed hand and wipes the blood off Inara's face tenderly, a look of pain and worry masking his face. _

ZOE: You take the shuttle to Book. He's probably completed his portion of the job. I'll take care of Mal.

_Inara nods and moves towards the shuttle._

INARA: Just bring him back.

ZOE: Can't leave a man behind. Not even the captain.

_Inara gets into the shuttle and it flies off. _

_Scene 21_

_Inara has arrived at the Academy. Book is waiting at the entrance for her. Inara lands the ship and jumps out. _

BOOK: Where's the Captain and Zoe.

INARA: A little tied up. Hurry, let's get those kids into the chambers.

_Book helps Inara unload the chambers and wheel them towards the lab. All three children are still asleep in their chairs. __Inara sets up the chambers while Book begins undoing the bindings on the children. Once the first chamber is activated, Book lifts the child and places it gently inside the chamber. Same for the second and third. They push the chambers out to the shuttle and load them up. Inara struggles alot with this task. Book, however, is having little difficulty. _

_Scene 22_

_Mal is strapped to a chair in a police like office. There are four alliance officials bearing down on him. His eyes are slightly swollen and blood is dripping from his mouth. Sweat is pouring off his body. One of the men(#3) has a cattle prod like device that is sparking slightly at contact with everything it touches. _

ALLIANCE MAN #2: It is well known that you're harbouring fugitives. Where are they?

MAL: I don't know who you are talking about.

_The Alliance man #2 nods and Alliance man #3 pulls out the cattle prod and pokes Mal with it. Mal cries out, but holds back most of his pain. _

ALLIANCE MAN #2: Where are they? Simon and River Tam! You know!

MAL: I have no idea! I drop them off a month back.

_Alliance Man #3 prods Mal again. __He cries out again, this time a little louder._

ALLIANCE MAN #2: Don't lie to me Sergeant.

_There is a commotion off the camera, and one of the men falls down in front of the camera. The camera follows his trajectory towards the ground and catches booted feet. The camera pans up to Zoe's face. She is holding her gun over her shoulder, and is grinning._

ZOE: You're going to let my captain be.

_The alliance man #3's eyes open wide and he drops the prod. It sparks on the floor. Zoe takes a menacing step forward and aims the gun at the Alliance man's face. He glares back at her, unmoving. _

ZOE: You sure you're going to stay?

_The alliance man gives her a daring look and without hesitation, she shoots the man. She moves forward and frees Mal from his bindings. _

MAL: I could have taken him.

ZOE: Of course, sir.

_Scene 23_

_Mal and Zoe walk towards the shuttle, which is waiting a short distance from the building that Mal was being tortured in. Zoe is walking with a purpose and leaving Mal to fend for himself. As he hobbles towards the shuttle, Inara can be seen standing outside the shuttle. She watches for a moment, then rushes to Mal's side and throws her arms around him in a hug. __They share a long moment. _

MAL: I've seen much worse. I just hope those children are going to be okay.

_INARA pulls his arm over her shoulder and helps him towards the shuttle. _

_BLACK OUT _

_FIN_

1 Precise, deliberate diction.


End file.
